blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Anya
Anya Arquette (née Marquis) is one of the two female (and vampire) members of the New York faction of the Slayers, along with Zeta Corvin. Biography Early life Anya was born on April 1, 1912 in Chicago. She was born into a wealthy family but wanted to become independent from her parents' wealth and settled in New York soon after her 20th birthday. Only a few weeks after moving to New York, she married a local boy named John Arquette, and had a house in Midtown. Becoming a vampire On the night of October 9th 1933, Anya and John were walking through Central Park, as part of their celebration for their anniversary. However, they were attacked by a local vampire who was quite interested in Anya. John tried to defend her but was outmatched by the vampire and draine of all his blood, killing him slowly. The vampire then moved on towards Anya and began to drain her of her blood, but the vampire could not finish her because he was seen by other bystanders seeing the attack and tried to assist Anya. Anya barely survived, and was infected by the vampire gene, turning her into one of the bloodsuckers. Knowing of her curse, she stayed underground, away from society, away from daylight, away from her whole life. Life as a vampire Anya began using her powers to dispatch scum that hung around the streets of New York. She feasted on rapists, murderers, attempted murderers, muggers etc. She also began picking off rogue vampires like the one who killed her husband and turned her. She spent decades like this, watching the generations go by, examining closely at the life she could have had, and what others will have as well. Joining the Slayers After learning of a supernatural police force known as the Slayers, Anya was intrigued by this and decided to see for herself. She heard that the previous team was decimated and only two survived. Thinking that the team was finished, she decided to be more ruthless towards more supernatural enemies, mostly to vampires. While on these 'missions', she met Zeta Corvin, another vampire who was unwillingly turned by a rogue. The two allied with each other and together began to eradicate New York's vampire plague. Soon, they heard that the Slayers were regrouping, with stronger members. Anya, along with Zeta, together approached the Slayers' leader, Robin Lancer, demanding to join. They were accepted and now help in the cause of eliminating any supernatural threat to the balance of the world. ''The Slayers: War'' In an alternate future, during the War, Anya and Kain Carter go into hiding somewhere under New York. There, she gives birth to their son, Conor soon after. She is troubled by the death of Zeta Corvin but she makes due with her life with her son and Kain. Personality Because Anya has suffered great pain and loss at such an early age, she is very insecure and unable to interact with people that well. She longs for companionship but feels she will never get it after the death of her husband. However, when with people she prefers to stay as optimistic as possible and be friendly to most people, sometimes too friendly. Also, her knowledge that she must kill to survive and never grow old, makes her feel like a monster and makes her loathe herself deeply at times. When fighting though, she is merciless and at times seems to relish in the pain of her enemies, visualising them as the culprit who ruined her life. Appearance Anya has long golden blonde hair. She is of medium height and has tanned skin and pale blue eyes. She is normally wearing red (usually a robe-like dress, fastened by a red sash belt). She wears her wedding ring all the time and keeps her husband's ring on a silver necklace which she keeps around her neck. Abilities Anya has basic vampiric abilities (which are enhanced straight after consuming blood) such as: * Enhanced strength * Heightened senses * Superhuman reflexes * Superspeed * Immortality She is also a skilled acrobat and in hand-to-hand combat. See Also * The Slayers * Blood Queen * Vampire * Duke * Fenrir * The Director Category:Heroes Category:Slayers